


Fuse

by iloveallmyfandomsequally



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Steven Universe References, Steven Universe crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveallmyfandomsequally/pseuds/iloveallmyfandomsequally
Summary: Zuko can't seem to get how to fuse, and Katara helps him out.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Fanfiction.net
> 
> This is a parody of the Steven Universe episode "Alone Together" where Steven fuses for the first time with his friend Connie. If you've watched Steven Universe you'll understand what I'm talking about but if you're not familiar with it it'll be harder to catch on.
> 
> For reference, Zuko is like Steven and is a half-human-half-gem hybrid except his gem is Moldavite instead of Rose Quartz, Aang is Amazonite, Toph is Hematite, and I put Sokka and Suki in a fusion of Carnelian.

"A five, six, seven, eight," Amazonite counted with the snap of his fingers. Music started playing with Zuko and Hematite performing a dance. "Synchronize!" Amazonite commanded. Carnelian came over to watch, crossing their arms. Hematite proceeded to pick Zuko up and immediately dropped him to which they both started laughing. "Be serious," Amazonite grumbled. Zuko and Hematite started to get the hang of it with Amazonite still snapping his fingers, but they still continued to laugh, much to Amazonite's chagrin.

"Pay attention now, Zuko," Amazonite said and proceeded to dance with Carnelian. It was back and forth, back and forth, then Carnelian spun Amazonite around and did even more complicated movements with him. Carnelian then pressed Amazonite to the wall, ending the dance. "See?" Amazonite said, leaving Zuko perplexed. He tried to mimic it with the best of his abilities but it didn't look as graceful as when Carnelian did it. Hematite then proceeded to do some moves with him, but then Zuko realized he couldn't get his body to move quite like hers. After some failed attempts at replicating the Gems' movements, Zuko decided he was tired and wanted to take a break.

"I don't get it, I thought I almost had it," Zuko whined, walking over to the counter all sweaty and with a towel around his neck.

"Nobody expects you to perform fusion right away, Zuko," Amazonite reassured.

"Yeah, it's really hard, even for us," Hematite said while climbing up and sitting on the counter.

"Not for me," Carnelian said while leaning up against a cabinet.

"We'll keep working on the dance for now," Amazonite said, "and who knows, in a few years-I wonder, though, if Zuko's body is capable of fusion. Fusion merges the physical forms of gems, but Zuko is half human. He's organic."

"Organic?" Zuko inquired curiously.

"Aw, come on, it's Zuko! Who knows what's gonna happen?" Hematite teased with a laugh.

"Well, I think Zuko can do it," Carnelian said while giving Zuko an encouraging glance. Zuko returned it for a second before gazing at the ground worriedly.

* * *

"Can you get them to write out the steps?" Katara suggested. Her and Zuko were on the beach hanging out after his fusion training lessons.

"No, I don't think it's just about the dancing," Zuko said. "When they fuse they glow and phase into each other." He linked his fingers together to demonstrate. "I don't know if I can even do that."

"Well I think it's amazing that you were able to dance with them at all," Katara said with a smile. "I could never do that."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Zuko asked, taken aback.

"I've . . . never danced in front of anyone before," Katara admitted, clutching her arm embarrassedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There was a dance at my school and I was really excited about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to go. I just couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at me."

"Well, no one's staring right now." Katara looked up to see Zuko, in fact, staring intently at her.

"Um, you are."

"Oh, yeah," Zuko said, looking away with a blush coming to his cheeks. "Uh, one sec." He took out his phone and tapped on it before setting it into the sand. Soft music started playing and Zuko stood up and took a few steps away from Katara and said, "So, what I was trying to say was," Zuko revealed to have his eyes covered by his arm, "come dance with me." He held out his hands. Katara thought it was sweet. Although she was a little hesitant she took Zuko's hand and he removed his arm to see her smiling face. He pulled her in and they started to move back and forth. Zuko then spun Katara around, much to her surprise. He laughed and went off and started doing his own little dance. Katara joined him, giggling as she went, and Zuko felt his heart flutter and his cheeks heat up.

They continued flailing around and accidentally bumped into each other. Zuko started to fall and Katara quickly caught him and it looked like she had just dipped him. They got over their shock and both blushed crimson and didn't notice the green glow coming from Zuko's gem.

They opened their eyes to find seemingly longer legs. "Woah, why am I-" they let out. "Why is your sandal too small for my-your feet." Their hand grazed their leg, feeling the smooth, lightly tanned skin. They trailed up to their thigh and to their stomach. "Zuko! Katara!" they exclaimed. "I, I did it! You did it? Wait," they said while attempting to get up. "This-No, this is great! Oh my gosh, look at you now! I'm a fusion." They started laughing and running around with glee, only to trip over their own feet. "I have to show everybody."

* * *

The Gems stood there in shock, with Carnelian bringing their hands to their mouth while Amazonite and Hematite were at a loss for words. "Pretty cool, right?" the new fusion said.

"He fused?" Amazonite said in disbelief. "With his friend Katara?"

Hematite let out a laugh. "Amazonite, look at Carnelian." They both glanced over to see Carnelian with the biggest grin they'd ever seen plastered on their face.

"This is unprecedented," Amazonite said, walking over to the new fusion. "A gem fusing with a human bein-it's impossible! Or at the very least inappropriate."

"Wow," Hematite marveled, gazing up at the new fusion. "You two look great together! How does it feel, Zuko? Katara? Zu-tara?"

"It feels amazing," Zutara said, a big grin plastered on their face.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you two should unfuse this instant," Amazonite said uncomfortably.

"Wait, what? Amazonite, you were so worried Zuko wouldn't be able to do this. Aren't you proud of him?" Zutara asked accusingly.

"Of course I am," Amazonite defended hesitantly, "I-Carnelian, help me out here."

"Zutara," Carnelian said, walking over to them, "listen to me; you are not two people, and you are not one person, you are an experience! Make sure you're a good experience. Now go have fun!"

* * *

Zutara ran across the beach, feeling the wind in their hair and the moonlight on their face. The lights from the boardwalk lit up the darkness just right. Zutara felt a strong sense of determination and bursted into a sprint with the newfound energy. They did cartwheel after cartwheel on a cliffside. Eventually getting to the edge, Zutara looked down at the water below before jumping off with a joyous cry and dived in. They eventually floated back to shore, laughing with pure happiness before noticing their stomach growling. They sat up and glanced over that they were near the Big Donut. Inside Ty Lee and Haru were bantering over something with Ty Lee denying and Haruinsisting. When the door opened revealing Zutara both of the employees looked up and immediately blushed. "How, how can I help . . . me?" Haru stuttered out, visibly sweating.

Zutara flipped their hair and wrung the water out. "Two donuts, please," they said.

Ty Lee and Haru continued to stare in awe as Haru picked up a bag and placed it on the counter. Zutara took out a few bills and asked, "What do I owe you?"

"Uh . . ." Haru couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Oh, nothing! It's on the house. . . ." Ty Lee cut in, pushing away their money and gazing away, continuing to blush.

"Really?" Zutara asked, both Haru and Ty Lee giving a nod of approval. "Okay." They took the donuts and just before heading out the door they said, "But just so you know, that isn't a very sound business practice." They closed the door, leaving Haru and Ty Lee slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and blushing furiously.

As Zutara strolled down the boardwalk, they took a donut out. "Sweet! Two donuts! One for me and one for . . . me." Zutara took out the other donut and pressed them together and looked at them fondly, almost in a sad way. "Are you okay?" they asked. They took the donuts apart."We can stop if you-No, no. Don't worry." They sat down on a nearby bench and started munching unsurely on their snack. Just then someone approached them. "Oh hey, Longsho-hey, stranger. Wow, cool pants."

"Cool. Rave tonight," Longshot said, handing them a flyer.

Zutara took it from him. "Like . . . a dance?"

"Yeah, at the warehouse. I'm DJing and a bunch of my friends from the internet are gonna be there. There's gonna be free . . . uh, glowsticks?"

"Yes! I'll definitely be there! Yes! Thanks!" Zutara said happily and walked off.

"Cool," Longshot said.

Zutara walked up a hill to find the warehouse Longshot had said the rave would be. They found a big hole in the sidewall that was a makeshift entrance. They looked around to see not many people were there and figured they had shown up early. The music seemed pretty decent, very techno, even though it was neither Zuko's nor Katara's taste. Zutara stepped in and walked towards the middle of the dance floor. It seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing to gaze at them. They decided to be bold and shooed everyone away to give them space to bust out a move. "I'm amazing," Longshot said to himself, and made the music a little more whimsical. Zutara continued to move gracefully across the dance floor, not paying attention to anything but the music. When they finished they found out all eyes were on them. They immediately felt a clenching feeling in their chest. They started to laugh nervously and said, "I . . . thought this was a dance party. Why isn't anyone else dancing?" No one answered and continued to stare at them. "This is what being cool at a cool dance is right? This is how it's supposed to be. Why isn't it like it's supposed to be?" Zutara could feel the walls closing in around them as the aching feeling became a little more unbearable.

Suddenly an unfamiliar guy approached them. He had shaggy brown hair and piercing eyes. He gave them a once-over before saying, "Hey, baby."

"Huh?" Zutara mumbled nervously.

"Get ready," he said, slinking around them like a snake. "It's Jet time." He started to dance to the beat, attracting the crowd around him. The way his body moved made Zutara feel uncomfortable, and they tried to get away when Jet was dancing around them. Zutara fled and quickly leaned up a wall to catch their breath. "I don't understand what's wrong. You have fun dancing, but this dance isn't fun! You're supposed to like this! Why don't you like this?" They scolded themselves. They let out a sigh and stood up straight. "I wish you were here. If we were together it would be okay. But we are together. And it's not. I'm alone."

"Not tonight," Jet said, placing his hand up against the wall next to Zutara. "Hey, baby, why'd you leave me on the dance floor?"

"I don't-" They removed his hand near their face. "I don't want to dance anymore," they said firmly.

"What are you talking about? We're the best thing that's ever happened to this place," Jet said with the flip of his hair. "Come back out with me."

"Why should I?" Zutara demanded.

"Because we're angels walking among garbage people. We're perfect for each other."

"How can you say that! You don't even know us!' Zutara exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, I'm just looking for a dance! Don't get crazy," Jet said, putting his hands up in defense.

"No one is crazy, I just don't like feeling alone here!"

"If you're so lonely, then dance with me."

"Ugh! Fine. You wanna dance? Let's go," Zutara challenged, grabbing Jet by the arm and leading him to the middle of the dance floor again. Zutara let go and faced Jet with fire in their eyes. "And it's Zutara, I am _not_ your baby." Zutara started to do the craziest dance they could think of, jumping around and punching the air, etc. Jet felt awkward just by looking at them. "Okay, bring it back, girl," he said nervously. The gem on Zutara's stomach began to glow that familiar green light as all of a sudden Zuko and Katara separated, leaving the crowd completely shocked. "That's two people! I'm out!" Jet said, walking away.

"We're back," Zuko said when he made eye contact with Katara. Katara didn't say anything right away, she just began to laugh. At first it was a light chuckle, but then turned into a full-fledged laugh. Zuko also chuckled awkwardly, blushing and getting up off the floor. Longshot then started to throw glowsticks down from his podium and Zuko and Katara ran around, laughing crazily being rained on. They didn't care that the whole crowd was watching them, for they only had each other.


End file.
